


Kiss You

by broadwayiscooliguess



Series: Anything's possible [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Legit that's it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: Would it be possible to see you or toKiss youOr to give you a call?





	Kiss You

**_The first time_ **

The guilt that Marvin harbours forces him to go back to the bar every other night for the following month. Guilt, of course, being from lying to himself about how much he enjoyed the previous experience with the man named Whizzer; he doesn't hold guilt for cheating on Trina, the marriage was over for him before it had even begun.

Finally - _finally_ \- four weeks after seeing the man for the first time he sees him again wandering into the bar alone. Marvin chats him up, as best he can for a sick neurotic, which leads to another round in a toilet cubicle, but this time Whizzer kisses him forcefully and Marvin has never known such passion in his life.

Whizzer's lips are beautiful. They're good and evil all at the same time and they pull Marvin closer, holding him hostage, making him lose control which normally he'd hate, but under the circumstances he's rather very fond of them.

When Whizzer is done and Marvin is scrambling to find his tie that seems to have disappeared along with his dignity, Whizzer leaves but tosses a small scrap of paper at Marvin.

"Call me."

Marvin chuckles yet grasps the paper anyway.

"You'll be the death of me, Whizzer Brown."

_**The** _ _**last time** _

Marvin can see his lover slowly fading away. He's terrified for Whizzer, he truly is, but greedily he doesn't know how he'll cope without him. He barely did it for two years, how will he do it for the rest of his life?

"Stop thinking, Marvin. Sleep," Whizzer murmurs.

"I could tell you the same thing."

"I'm allowed to think. I'm gonna die."

Marvin sighs, his chest contracting tightly, a dull ache at where his heart will most likely be ripped from his body soon.

"Just stop it."

"I can't help dying, Marv."

Despite the situation, Marvin forces out a laugh, turning to face the pale face of his lover. He's barely recognisable, a ghost of his former self, but still quick with a biting retort.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Marvin gently places his lips against Whizzer's.

Whizzer's lips are still beautiful. They're still good and evil at the same time and still hold Marvin hostage. But now they're also tender and familiar, a home away from home, where Marvin can find himself and be settled.

"I will love you until the end of time, Whizzer Brown."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the series. Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: broadwayiscooliguess


End file.
